Becoming a Maruader
by Mrs.Longbottom
Summary: Gwen Potter is in the middle of her sixth year at Hogwarts and life is hard. it is hard enough being James' little sister but the war against Voldemort is getting stronger and Gwen has to make decisions that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Leave her alone Severus," I said angrily. Severus Snape had been trying to talk to Lily ever since he called her a mudblood last week. As soon as Severus came to talk to her she would leave. We all used to be friends but not since then.

"I need to apologize to her. Please Gwen," he practically begged me. I shook my head in protest.

"Yeah, like I'm really going to let that happen. She's pissed at you. Leave her alone Severus," I said hotly and stalked off. Sirius Black got up and stood in my way. Now I was getting angry.

"Hey babe," he said trying his best to flirt with me. I just glowered at him stupidly, before replying.

"Watch who you're calling babe, git," I exclaimed and walked out of the Great Hall to find Lily. Knowing where she would be, I walked straight to the library.

"Why won't he just leave me alone," Lily asked as I approached her table. She had books scattered all around her. I sat down at an open chair next to her.

"He just wants to apologize, Lily. Maybe if you let him, he'll leave you alone," I suggested.

"I don't want to hear his apology Gwen. He insulted me and I will never forgive him," Lily stated angrily.

"I'm not telling you to forgive him, just listen to what he has to say so he will stop badgering me. He's even bothering Alice about it," I retorted. "You can't hide in the library forever Lil's".

"You're right; it's never good to ignore someone. James is the only exception to that rule. Hey Gwen, look who just walked in," Lily said gesturing to the door. I turned and saw that Daniel Boone had just walked through the library doors. He is the most gorgeous boy attending Hogwarts and he is a seventh year.

"Oh my goodness Lily, he's walking over here. What do I say", I asked her nervously. She rolled her eyes.

"Just be yourself, you always know the right thing to say," and she quickly left the library.

"Hi Gwen," Daniel said when he finally got to my table.

"Hi Daniel, do you want to sit down?" I asked. I felt heat rising to my cheeks which made my nerves even worse. He nodded and sat down next to me.

"So, Daniel what brings you to the library?" I asked. As soon as the words escaped my lips I realized how stupid they sounded.

"Actually, Gwen, I came here to ask you something," Daniel began. I nodded indicating he had my full attention. "I have this Transfiguration exam tomorrow and I need some serious help. I was wondering if you wanted to meet me later to study?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, why not? What time should we meet?" I asked him as calmly as I could.

"Say, seven, here in the library," he said. I nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I exclaimed. He nodded and left the library. I was so happy I wanted to scream. All the way through the first half of my classes I was in a daze, dreaming of the gorgeous Daniel Boone. After my last class before lunch, I skipped to the dormitory to drop off my things, hoping to run into Lily.

"Lily!" I yelled happily as I entered the common room. It was almost empty except for my brother James and his friend Sirius. I saw a door open and Lily practically ran down the stairs to meet me.

"What happened? Tell me everything, leave out absolutely no details," Lily exclaimed excitedly.

"I have a date tonight. He was so nice about it. It is a study date so nothing too serious, but oh my god Lily I can't believe he asked me on a date," I practically screamed.

"I'm so glad Gwen; you have liked him since like, what? Third year?" Lily asked, I nodded vigorously, unable to contain my excitement.

"What's going on?" James asked entering our conversation. I turned to him and put on my annoyed sister face.

"I have a date, with Daniel Boone, tonight, and the rest of the details are none of your business," I stated angrily.

"Isn't he a Ravenclaw and a seventh year though Gwen?" James asked. I nodded not knowing what he was trying to get at.

"Yeah, and I have a date with him and I can't wait!" I exclaimed happily.

"To bad you can't go," I looked at him confused. "Dueling club; don't tell me you forgot."

"They can do without me for one meeting James. It is not that big of a deal," I told him but he shook his head.

"Let me explain this further little sis. You are not dating a seventh year, especially Daniel Boone. He's bad news," James explained.

"James, I have news for you. You cannot, under any circumstances, tell me who I can or cannot date," I said hotly.

"Yes, actually I can you see because guess what? I'm you big brother and I'm suppose to look out for you," James said, his temper rising.

"And what in the name of Merlin gives you that right?" I asked angrily.

"I'm your big brother. That should be reason enough," James replied getting angrier.

"So according to you, I am suppose to run every one of my dates by you?" I asked my voice rising.

"Yes, that would be so much easier. How come you come up with all the great ideas?" James asked.

"Listen here James. I don't care what you say, I'm going on this date. Would you rather me go out with Sirius?" I yelled.

"That would be a hell lot better than Daniel bloody Boone!" James yelled back. I lost it.

"I am going on that date whether you like it or not and there is nothing you can do about it, got it James?" I said calmly. I walked out of the common room leaving a very angry James in my wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, you wanna go out with me, huh? I knew this day would come," Sirius said. We were at the lunch table and Sirius had plopped himself between me and James which, was a good idea considering I was ready to rip his head off.

"Nope, I was only comparing you to Daniel," I said hotly. I looked over at James who was having the same conversation with Lily.

"I'm going to say this one last time James Potter. I will go out with you when hell freezes over," and she stormed off to her next class. I went to follow her but I was grabbed by the elbow.

"Come one Gwen, what would one date do?" Sirius asked sincerely. I stared at him a moment before replying.

"Sirius, I will go out with you when Lily goes out with James," I stated calmly and went to find Lily.

"What is the plan again?" someone asked as I passed a hallway on my way to the library.

"You make Gwyneth Potter fall in love with you; I'll handle the rest. Knowing her, she'll fall head over heals for you and then we'll use the fact against her," another person answered. I cautiously looked around the corner and say Daniel and Emily Parkington deep in conversation. I silently backed away and down the hall and took the longer way back to the common room. By the time I made it there, the bell rang for classes to start but I wasn't going. I had planning to do.

"Hi Daniel," I said in with my most girly attitude. I asked Penelope Brown to help me with my make-up and hair for the date and I looked great.

"Wow Gwen, you looked really pretty. Are you ready to study?" Daniel asked, placing his books on the table. I put my hand on his to stop him.

"I have a better idea. I know this great studying technique but it isn't suitable for in the library," I said grabbing his hand and leading him out of the library.

"Where, are we going then?" he asked curiously. I smiled mischievously.

"You'll see," I said, again more girly than usual. I stopped in the middle of a deserted hallway facing a broom closet.

"Are we going in there?" Daniel asked skeptical. I nodded grinning from ear to ear.

"Just for a minute," I replied happily and pushed him inside.

"Gwen," Daniel started to say but I cut him off.

"Shut up and light your wand; I can't see a thing in here." He did. I pulled out my wand and walked behind him and pointed it at his pants.

"Where we're going, you'll need to fit in," I explained while I worked. Being James' sister, I new every trick in the book. A minute later, Daniel's pants were completely gone and I had turned his underwear pink with little red hearts.

"What the hell is this?" Daniel asked me angrily. I shrugged, trying to keep myself composed.

"At the exclusive club we're going to, all the men dress like this. That way, they act more vulnerable and more polite to ladies," I explained matter of factly. I went to open the door but Daniel stopped me.

"There is now way I am walking out of here looking like this," he said. I sighed and handed him my cloak, then opened the door again and led him to the Great Hall. Daniel stopped me outside the door.

"Isn't this where the Dueling Club meets?" he asked me looking skeptical. I shook my head.

"Not tonight. Something happened and they had to reschedule the meeting," I explained. "I need my cloak back." He reluctantly handed me my cloak. I opened the doors and pushed him inside.

"Hello everyone," I said to the crowd. Everyone turned and started laughing hysterically at Daniel. He turned to my bright in the face while I tried to look innocent.

"You tricked me. This is the dueling club and nobody's wearing this," he said accusingly.

"You lied to me, so I guess we're even. The study date was a joke to you anyway; you didn't really like me, you were just doing Emily Parkington's bidding. You're lucky I didn't do something worse," and I ran through the doors.

"Gwen, wait," he said running after me. I heard a burst of laughter. I turned and walked back to the door. Standing in the doorway was Daniel but his mousy brown hair was now bubblegum pink.

"Really Gwen?" he said. I chuckled.

"Sorry but that wasn't me," I said laughing harder.

"It was us." James and Sirius emerged from the crowd. The crowd laughed even harder.

"Change me back, all three of you. I don't know what is wrong with you Potters," Daniel whined.

"Fine, I'll change you back, but I don't know what spell Gwen used on your pants. Nice job by the way." I nodded. Sirius flourished his wand and Daniel's hair was changed back.

"If you ever mess with Gwen again, the last thing you will be worrying about is your perfect hair," Sirius threatened. I rolled my eyes. Daniel nodded and turned to me and I reluctantly brought him back his pants with a wave of my wand. Then Daniel was gone.

"You okay baby," Sirius asked wrapping his arms over my shoulder. I shrugged them off.

"I can fend for myself Sirius, but thank you for your concern," and I stalked off to Gryffindor Tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh my god, no," Lily whispered. We were at the breakfast table and Lily had just received a letter.

"What happened?" I asked. I could tell something was very wrong; she was trying her hardest not to cry.

"Gwen I… I have to get ready for class. I'll meet you later," and she rushed out of the Great Hall.

"What happened to Lily?" James asked, scooting over next to me. Sirius came to sit on my other side.

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me," I said. James started to get up but I stopped him.

"Leave her alone James. You'll only make it worse," but he left the great Hall to find Lily. I sighed and then turned to Sirius.

"Before you say something to make me mad, can I eat my breakfast first?" I asked. Sirius nodded. When I was done eating, I got up but Sirius stopped me.

"I'm sorry about last night. Daniel shouldn't have done that to you," Sirius said sincerely.

"Thanks Sirius. I'm gonna to go to class," and with that, I left the great hall.

Classes went by slowly and painfully as I waited for the day to be over. Finally the last bell rang and I swiftly walked to Gryffindor Tower. Sirius walked toward me as soon as I entered.

"Don't scream," were the first words from his mouth.

"If you don't get out of my face, I might have to. I need to find Lily," I said trying to shove him out of my way.

"Lily has her hands tied right now," Sirius said smirking.

"What?" I asked full of confusion. Sirius pointed over to the couch and there was Lily sitting with James. He was kissing her… and she was kissing back. I rushed over and sat down facing them and stayed there until they noticed me. Sirius was standing behind me.

"We need to talk like right now, so if the two of you are done snogging?" I said, they nodded, slightly afraid of what I was going to say.

"Before you say anything Gwen, can I explain?" Lily asked. I nodded and she continued. "The letter this morning was from my mum. My Aunt has been in the hospital for awhile and she passed away last night," I gasped and started to say something but she kept going. "So when I left the Great Hall, I came here. Then James showed up. At first I was annoyed but then I started crying and he comforted me and we've been talking all day."

"I kissed her when you too rudely walked in," he finished gesturing to Sirius and me.

"Are you mad Gwen," Lily asked nervously. I shook my head.

"If the two of you are happy then so am I. I was just really shocked," I said going to give Lily a hug.

"What do you think mate?" James said to Sirius, a smile cracked Sirius' face.

"About time," burst Sirius. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I am going to my room. See you all later," and I got up to leave but Sirius stopped me yet again.

"Do you know what this means?" Sirius asked me gesturing to Lily and James who were now cuddling on the couch. I shook my head in reply.

"You have a date with me tomorrow for Hogsmeade," Sirius explained. I started to protest but he kept talking. "You said you would go out with me when Lily went out with James."

"Lily didn't go out with James, they skipped right to the snogging," I replied glancing over at the couch.

"We could always do that if you would prefer," Sirius said, slyly inching closer to me. I backed way.

"Yeah right," I said and walked past him toward the stairs.

"Come on Potter, just one date. We could double with Lily and James?" I paused and sighed.

"Fine, one date," and I stormed up to my dormitory, slammed the door behind me, and plopped down on my bed.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Mary Dean, a fellow sixth year, asked me.

"Hell froze over, that's what," I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Are you ready for our date today Miss Gwen?" Sirius asked at the breakfast table the next morning. It was Saturday and I was spending our first Hogsmeade trip with Sirius Black.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied softly. After that we ate in silence. Ten minutes later we were in the Entrance Hall waiting for James and Lily.

"So what are we going to do today?" James asked as we exited the school ground out into the crisp morning air.

"Gwen and I usually start with the Owl Post and then we move on to the book shop," Lily said. I nodded in agreement.

"What do you two normally do?" I asked smirking. James and Sirius looked at each other before replying.

"Zonko's!" they shouted. Lily and I rolled our eyes.

"Alright, there are enough hours in the day to do it all, so let's get started," I exclaimed. We started with the Owl Post and it was my personal favorite.

"Look at this one here, isn't she beautiful?" I exclaimed pointing to snowy white owl.

"It's not as pretty as you," Sirius whispered in my ear. I blushed and walked over to Lily who was admiring an owl that looked like it was wearing glasses. Thirty minutes later we were back out in the snow talking excitedly.

"That was actually really cool," James exclaimed holding Lily's hand.

"Did you just imply that your sister has no fun?" I asked James accusingly. He started to protest but I cut him off. "I'm only joking James."

"I think it is time to go to Zonko's. Everyone ready?" Sirius asked, James and Sirius were so excited but Lily and I not so much. I was browsing the shelves when Sirius came up to me from around the corner.

"Shake my hand," he said holding his hand out for me to shake.

"I am James' little sister; I know this trick already," I protested. Sirius stilled didn't move. I sighed and shook his hand feeling an electric shock run through my body. Looking quite satisfied Sirius walked off to go put the trick back. I grabbed a rubber mouse off the shelf next to me and went to follow him. I snuck behind him and carefully placed it on his shoulder. He started to turn around so I went to run away but he was too fast. He grabbed me around the waist and cornered me up against a shelf.

"I hope you know you're not going free without being punished," Sirius explained in the most menacing voice he could produce. I giggled. Sirius smiled. His face was getting closer to mine. I stopped breathing, waiting as he got closer. I closed my eyes; I could almost feel his lips on mine.

"Got ya," Sirius said standing up straight and letting me go. I whacked him with the mouse and stalked off.

"You're an absolute git! You know that right?" I said angrily. Sirius grabbed my arm and spun me around on my heels.

"Of course I know," he whispered, and then he pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and completely melted. After a few seconds I pulled away.

"Sirius? Gwen? Where the devil did you two go? Are you ready to leave?" came James' voice. Sirius let me go and answered.

"We are over here mate. Yeah, we are ready to go," Sirius replied walking out through the aisle as I followed.

"We were thinking about lunch; do the two of you want to join us?" Lily asked as she eyed me suspiciously.

"I think we are going to leave the two of you to your snogging. What do you think Gwen?" Sirius asked me. I nodded as I re-entered reality.

"Alright, we'll meet you guys later", and Lily and James rushed off to the Three Broomsticks leaving me standing there with Sirius.

"Come on, I know the perfect place," Sirius said grabbing my hand and pulling me along the path until we were almost completely out of town. There was a little pub not far in the distance.

"Welcome to the Hogs Head. It's not the cleanest of sorts but it is a great place for privacy. Not many people come in here you see," Sirius explained leading me inside.

"It is nice and small. I like it; thank you Sirius," I said, he smiled.

"Why don't you find a table you like and I'll get us some drinks?" Sirius suggested. I nodded and sat down at a table waiting for Sirius to return. Not a minute later Sirius returned with two mugs of frothing butterbeer.

"So, am I worthy enough to be Gwen Potter's boyfriend?" Sirius asked taking a sip of butterbeer.

"Today has been full of surprises, that's for sure. I never thought I would admit this but…" I was interrupted but the creaking of the door being opened. I turned and Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, and Rodolphus Lestrange had entered the pub. I watched as the color drained from Sirius' face.

"We need to leave, right now," he said hoarsely, standing up. I nodded and took his hand and let him lead me out the door.

"Look everyone, it is my dear old cousin. How have you been haven't seen you around much at your place. Who's your little friend?" Bellatrix asked before we could leave.

"It doesn't matter who she is to you Bella. I'm not your cousin," Sirius snarled not letting go of my hand. "We're leaving now".

"You better keep a close eye on that girlfriend of yours, Sirius. You won't want to lose her," Bellatrix yelled as we walked out the door. Sirius didn't stop walking until we were back on the main road.

"Sirius, can you talk to me, please? What was all that about?" I asked cautiously. Sirius ignored me. I let go of his hand.

"Sirius Black, stop right now and tell me what the hell that was back there," I said angrily. He sighed and walked closer to me grabbing my face in his hands.

"I want you to be careful, okay? Bellatrix hates me because I ran away from home and refuse to believe Voldemort's ways are right. I have always been the odd ball of the family. But I fit in with yours, so I don't want to loose you. I'm going to take care of you, okay?" Sirius said. I nodded.

"I think you won me over," I said smiling. Sirius nodded before leaning in for a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So tell me all about what you and Sirius did all day," Lily asked. I immediately turned bright red. We were sitting in the deserted common room and it was midnight.

"Why don't you tell me about you and James? You can skip the snogging though; I don't need to know his technique of eating your face," I retorted. Lily blushed and turned away. "I'm only joking Lily. The only thing you need to know about my date with Sirius is that I saw him grow up today. And it made me really happy and like him a lot."

"Oh my god Gwen Potter, you are falling for Sirius Black," Lily exclaimed. I blushed and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I am. But come on Lily, are you really liking my brother here?" I said turning to her.

"I don't know what it is about James, Gwen. He can be really sweet at just the right time and then make you laugh when you really need it," Lily said loosing herself in a memory.

"I'm really happy for the two of you. The way you two act when you're around each other, it's like nothing I've ever seen before," I said. "You're just what my brother needs."

"Thanks Gwen. I think I am going to head to bed. Good night," Lily said standing up and heading for the stairs.

"Good night Lil's," I whispered. I grabbed my notebook off the table and opened it up to a fresh new page and started writing. I wasn't the type to keep a diary, much to James' dismay, but I wrote a lot of short stories about what I was feeling. Since the stories were about people I made up, James didn't know who they were or that it was a little bit based off of truth, which made him mad and me extremely satisfied I outwitted him.

I heard footsteps coming down the stone steps and I turned to see Sirius standing there on the landing smiling to himself.

"What are you doing still up? I thought you went to bed hours ago," he asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Lily and I told you and James that so you guys would go to bed and we could get up and come down here and talk," I explained not taking my eyes off my notebook as I wrote franticly.

"Gwen, are you honestly doing homework so late? How many times do I have to tell you not to leave it so late?" Sirius scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not doing homework, you dolt, I'm writing a story," I explained while waving the small notebook so he could see.

"I want to read you're delightful story Gwen. Hand it over here," Sirius said extending him hand out for the book. I shook my head.

"I don't even let Lily read out of this book," I said, pressing the book up against my chest as far from his reach as I could get it.

"Oh come on Gwen; you know how much I love to read," Sirius protested but I still wouldn't let him.

"You don't read unless you have to, and trust me, I've seen Remus talk you into reading," I retorted.

"That's not the point. Come on Gwen, what's the harm, please?" Sirius pleaded, scooting closer to me. I stood up from the couch instinctively. Sirius followed suit and was walking toward me. We bolted around the room, Sirius on my heels, running like little children. Suddenly I didn't hear Sirius behind me, so I stopped; he was nowhere in sight. Breathing heavily, I took a seat in the nearest chair, trying to catch my breath, my grip slackening on my notebook. Sirius jumped up from behind the chair and grabbed the notebook before I could react.

"Give it back Sirius," I said desperately. Sirius ignored me and started franticly flipping through the pages until he finally stopped clearing his throat before he began speaking.

"Sirius Black is the hottest man alive," Sirius taunted, pretending to read my notebook. I laughed.

"Nowhere in that little book does it ever say you are the hottest man alive," I said. Again, Sirius ignored me.

"Sirius's hair is so gorgeous he must spend three hours every morning doing it," Sirius said now adding a girly voice to it.

"Alright, fine. You can read it," I said caving in. Sirius smiled and plopped down on the couch and opened in up to the first page and started reading. I stood up from the chair and went to sit on the other side of the couch so I could read his expression. He was making it difficult but he was obviously very involved in what he was reading. When he was done, he just looked at me.

"I know, it's not finished and it will need a lot of editing. I'll probably spend more time editing it than actually writing it, but that's okay because then it'll be perfect and..." but I was cut off by his lips meeting mine. After a few seconds we broke apart.

"It was fantastic. I absolutely loved it," Sirius whispered. I smiled.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled and kissed him more forcefully than I intended but it didn't seem like he noticed. He wrapped his arms around me and we laid there on the couch until the early hours of the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Good Morning," I said happily as I sat down next to Lily at the breakfast table. Lily was buttering her toast when I walked in.

"You seem overly happy," Lily said noticing I was practically bouncing out of my seat.

"Why wouldn't I be? Life's amazing," I said. Lily sighed, put down her toast, and stared me straight in the face.

"I'm not saying there is a problem with it Gwen. When did you go to bed last night?" she asked.

"What are you, my mother?" She eyed me curiously so I answered he question. "Three."

"What on earth were you doing up so late? Did Sirius come down?" Lily asked. I blushed answering her question.

"Okay, what did the two of you do?" Lily asked. She was completely ignoring her breakfast.

"We talked and lied on the couch, nothing else, I promise. Don't tell James, he'll think the worst," I replied. Lily nodded understandingly.

"I won't tell. Sorry about prying so much. I just have to look out for you. I don't want you making rash decisions and I know you won't talk to James. You're so young, both you and Sirius," Lily said.

"Rash decisions? Lily, have you forgotten you're dating my brother? He is the king of rash decisions," I said. "You can talk to me too. I know James is my brother but I don't care; you can talk to me about anything." Lily nodded.

"Hello love," James said taking a seat next to Lily. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I smiled to myself and started eating my breakfast.

"Hey Gwen, Sirius wanted me to give this to you," James said reaching over the table to get the note to me. I smiled.

"Thanks James. I'll see you two later. I'll leave you to your snogging. I have my own to do," I said and swiftly left before James could say anything. I stopped in the hall and opened my letter and started to read.

_ Gwyneth Rose Potter, my love. You are the brightest witch I have ever met. (Don't tell Lily I said that) It is time for our second date. With each note will be a test on how well you know me. Your next note will be found where I spend most of my time. See you soon. _

_With all my love, _

_Sirius _

He was so sweet; I thought a moment, trying to think about where he spent most of his time. He spent most of it with the Marauder's so where do they go. Then it clicked, they all share a dormitory together. I quickly headed up to Gryffindor tower and up the boys spiral staircase before bursting through the seventh years dormitory.

"Hey, what in the world are you doing in here?" Michael, a seventh year, protested from his bed.

"Sorry Michael; did Sirius leave anything in here for me?" I asked him, but when I looked he was fast asleep on his pillow. I shook my head and started wondering if I got the clue wrong. I didn't know which bed was Sirius' which was quite irritating.

"Sirius' bed is the only one made. I suppose he did that for you," came a voice from the doorway. I turned to see Remus standing there. I looked and the only bed that was made had a little note and a rose lying on top of it. I picked it up and turned to Remus.

"Thanks Remus. Honestly, you boys are extremely messy," I said turning to the room.

"Yeah, well, usually I'm the only one to make my bed but Sirius begged me not to until you came to get the note. He thought you would be able to find his bed easier," Remus explained.

"Well, thank you for your help Remus," I said turning to leave the room.

"Sirius loves you, you know. Out of all the girlfriends he has ever had, he cares for you the most," Remus said. I smiled.

"I'll see you later Remus." And I dashed from the room. I walked down to the common room to read my next note.

_ Gwen, I hope you liked the rose, I know they are your favorite. Your next clue is my favorite hobby and the only thing we have been doing together for four years. Love you lots. _

_Sirius _

I smiled, this one was easy. James and Sirius were both on the Quidditch team as second years but I didn't join till a year later. I ran from the common room and out into the open air. It was cool and crisp as fall was setting in. I decided the note would most likely be in the locker room so that where I went and sure enough on one of the benches there was a note. I quickly opened it.

_You figured them all out congratulations._

I looked around for anything else that could be a clue for what was supposed to happen next. After finding nothing, I placed my hands on my hips, standing there frustrated.

"Is that honestly it Sirius? What in the world am I suppose to do now?" I huffed angrily. I always new what to do.

"You are obviously supposed to go on a picnic. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out?" someone said behind me. I turned and standing in the doorway was Sirius holding a picnic basket and a single rose.

"That rose better be for me," I said jokingly. Sirius smiled mischievously moving the rose out of my reach.

"Can I kiss you first?" he asked walking toward me. I looked at him curiously.

"Since when do you need to ask permission to kiss me? You can when ever you want unless I say otherwise," I explained. He kept walking toward me until we were only inches apart.

"Well in that case..." and he lifted my head so my lips met his. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer and he practically picked me up off the ground, spinning me in circles. When we finally broke apart, I couldn't stop grinning.

"I have something to show you," Sirius said grabbing my hand and leading me out the locker room and off the Quidditch pitch. I didn't argue and let Sirius lead me toward the lake.

"See that hill over there? There is this little sheltered spot and a cove over there completely blocked from view. It is my favorite place to go," Sirius said, still guiding me there. When we made in to the special place, I stood there in awe.

"Sirius, this is amazing," was all I could say, and it was. Sirius had set up a blanket for us to sit on and there were little plates and a vase of roses in the center. It was absolutely stunning.

"I'm glad you like it. We can eat now if you like", Sirius said placing the picnic basket down by the blanket. I nodded and sat down and Sirius joined me. Sirius opened the basket and pulled out two sandwiches and handed one to me.

"Oh my god, Sirius, this is a turkey sandwich, isn't it?" I said looking at the sandwich.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Sirius asked cautiously. I nodded vigorously.

"They are my favorite," I said taking a bite. We finished our sandwiches in silence. When we were finished Sirius peered in to the basket curiously.

"Let's see what else is in here..." Moments later, two cream pies and two bottles of butterbeer were lifted out of the basket. "Here you go," Sirius said handing me one of each.

"Thanks," I muttered taking them from him. I took a bite from the pie and it was the most delicious one I have ever tasted. It was still soft and warm. Every flavor complimented each other and it was just perfect.

"These were really good," I said as I finished my pie.

"I'm glad you liked them. I have a great day planed; you are going to have so much fun," Sirius said.

"Really, what are we doing?" I asked. Sirius stood up and grabbed a parcel that was over by a tree and he handed it to me. I looked at him curiously before opening it. The color drained from my face when I saw what it was.

"Lily helped me pick it out. I thought it was a perfect day for a swim in the lake", Sirius explained. I kept on looking at the bathing suit in the box; there was no way I was getting in that lake.

"Are you afraid of swimming in the lake Gwen Potter, the fantastic, fearless chaser of the Gryffindor team?" Sirius asked.

"I never learned. I always meant to, I just didn't find the time for it between studying and Quidditch," I explained blushing.

"I know. I asked Lily and she told me. But that's okay because I am going to teach you," Sirius said confidently. "You can go over to the trees and change." Pointing over behind the cavern we were originally in. I gulped and grabbed the swimming suit form Sirius' hands and walked out of sight to change. Five minutes later, I returned fully dressed. Sirius was already in the water.

"Come on in, the water's fantastic!" Sirius exclaimed waving me to the lake. I nodded and walked forward letting the ice cold water lick my toes as I walked in. I stopped once the water reached my ankles.

"Keep on coming Gwen, I promise you'll do fine," Sirius assured me. I nodded again and kept going until the water reached my waist, then I stopped.

"I'm not going any farther Sirius", I yelled. "You're going to have to drag me in if you want me in farther." Sirius shrugged in reply.

"Have it your way then." And he started swimming back to shore. I made a break for it and started running through the water but I was too slow. I felt arms grab me around my waist and lift me off my feet, pulling me toward the deeper water.

"Sirius Black, you better put me back on that shore right now or I swear to god you are going to regret this," I threatened but Sirius pretended to not to hear me and hauled me out farther. Sirius stopped when the water was up to our necks.

"Here is where I will teach you the fundamentals. Once you get going, you'll be able to go out farther. The first thing I want you to do is tread water. What you do is move your arms and legs in a circular way to keep you afloat. This will help if you get stranded somewhere and you need a minute to figure out an escape route," Sirius explained. I nodded and tried the new technique. I mastered it in a minute, the easiest thing I have ever done.

"Good, now you need to learn how to float on your back. What you are going to do is kick off from the ground as if you are going to lie on the water and I will hold you up. What you will do then is tilt your head back so you float," Sirius said smartly, I gulped but nodded, and did as I was told. Moments later I was floating on my own in the lake.

"Sirius I did it look…" but as I was coming up from floating, my body suddenly started sinking and I was pulled under. Strong arms grabbed my by the waist again and hauled me up for air.

"Are you alright Gwen?" Sirius asked. "Do you need a kiss of life?" I looked at him and he was smiling mischievously.

"No, I'm alright, I would still settle for just a regular kiss", I said slyly. Sirius grin broadened as he gently pressed his lips to mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Where the hell have the two of you been? It is almost eleven and you two have just come in," James roared. Sirius and I just came in from our date out at the lake. It looked like James had made everyone stay up with him too. Peter was completely knocked out on the couch and Remus was nodding off in the chair. Only Lily seemed to be wide awake besides James.

"Calm down mate, we were at the lake," Sirius said calmly. He had his arm around my waist.

"Oh really, out by the lake, huh? I know how you are with girls Sirius and I just want to make it clear you know that that is my sister," James said angrily shaking his finger at Sirius.

"I know who Gwen is James. I wouldn't do anything to Gwen she didn't want me to; she's too smart for me," Sirius said his temper rising.

"Why in the bloody world is your hair so wet?" James accused rounding on to me.

"Sirius taught me how to swim. And for your information James, I am smarter than Sirius so I can take care of myself. I most certainly don't need an annoying brother shoving down every boyfriend's throat I have, especially when he's your best mate. Trust him," I yelled before storming off to my dormitory and going to bed.

It took James a while to get use to Sirius and me dating but he eventually did. Personally, I think Remus talked some sense into him. It was almost Christmas and all the Marauders were coming over and Lily would be there for New Years.

"Excuse me Gwen Potter, I have a message from Dumbledore." We were sitting at the Gryffindor table at lunch and a Hufflepuff's was delivering the message.

"Thanks," I muttered and took the note and opened it.

"What does it say?" Sirius asked looking over my shoulder. I quickly scanned the page before replying.

"It just says that James and I are needed in his office as soon as possible," I replied. James looked up when he heard his name.

"What? Did someone say my name?" he asked stupidly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Can you stop snogging your girlfriend for five minutes? We're needed in Dumbledore's office," I said. James was about to protest but I cut him off. "He says it's urgent." James nodded and followed me out of the hall.

"Can I see the note Gwen?" James asked on our way to Dumbledore's office. I nodded and handed it to him. He read it silently then handed it back his face was white.

"James what's wrong? What do you thing the note means?" I asked nervously. James shook his head.

"It's nothing," James replied quietly. I snorted.

"You are such a liar James. I am almost 17; I'm not a little girl anymore," I said hotly.

"Look, Dumbledore will explain. I don't know anything for sure but I've seen kids get these notes before," James replied.

"And what happened?" I asked cautiously. James shrugged and didn't reply. We were silent the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office. He was waiting for us by the gargoyles guarding his office. He nodded and led us inside without saying a word. He walked around his desk to sit in his chair.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Dumbledore finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"I think I'll stand thanks," James said edgily. I took as seat across from Dumbledore. He nodded and went on.

"I find that it is easier to start a story at the beginning so I think I will take my own advice. Professor McGonagall and I are in the Order of the Phoenix, yes, along with your parents. This week it was held at your home and when we arrived there, the dark mark was hanging above the house…"

"Thank you professor, that's enough," James interrupted. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Alright then, Mr. Potter. I know we privately discussed this but are you and your friends still thinking about joining the order once you graduate?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Jams replied shortly, his face hard. He looked angry. I have never seen him like this before.

"Then you can go now Mr. Potter. Don't worry, Gwen won't be far behind." James nodded and left the room.

"Professor, can you explained all this to me again. Mum and Dad are dead, aren't they?" I asked quietly. Dumbledore sighed before replying.

"I'm sorry Gwen but yes, both your parents are dead. Judging by the way they were killed, Voldemort did it himself," said Dumbledore gravely. I nodded unable to speak.

"I was looking at you grades and the comments some of the other professors have said about you and you qualify to graduate early. You just need a reason and to pass the N.E.W.T's," Dumbledore said staring at me hard.

"And why would I need to graduate early Professor?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"To join the order. You will be 17 next month so you will be of age," Dumbledore explained.

"This war has gotten really bad really fast, hasn't it professor?" I asked. All Dumbledore could do was nod. Taking a deep breath, I made my decision.

"I'll do it professor." Dumbledore nodded before replying.

"I will arrange for you to take your N.E.W.T's at the end of term. You can go now," I nodded and left the office.

I slowly walked out of Dumbledore's office and down the empty hallways to the common room. Dinner was finished but I wasn't hungry anyway. I was so angry. I should be crying right now but I couldn't. I was even trying to cry but it was no use. When I got to the common room, everyone was laughing and talking but I paid no attention. I went over to the fire and sat with Remus, Peter, and Sirius.

"Hey Gwen," Sirius said smiling his usual 'you're my girlfriend' smile. I went to sit down next to him.

"Hey Sirius, Remus, Peter. Where's James?" I asked scanning the room for him and Lily snogging in a corner.

"He is up in the dormitory with Lily. He was really upset about something," Remus replied.

"Yeah, it was really scary," Peter added. Sirius was looking at me strangely before he broke the silence.

"Gwen, are you alright? Even you look upset," Sirius said scooting closer to me on the couch. I nodded before looking away. Damn why did the tears have to come now?

"No, something is wrong. You can't lie to me. Gwen, talk to me please," Sirius pleaded. I heard the concern in his voice and that just made it worse. I quickly wiped away my tears and turned to face him. I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out.

"It's alright", Sirius said understandingly. "Calm down, everything will be alright," Sirius grabbed me gently and pulled me close to a point where I was resting up against his chest and I cried silently. Sirius caressed my hair away from my face and rested his chin on the top of my head. Eventually the tears stopped.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked. I sat up and looked at him; he was so sweet. How did I get so lucky?

"I don't know if I can Sirius. I'm too afraid of crying again," I whispered, my voice shaking.

"Can you tell me what made James so mad? Even I haven't seen him like that before," said Sirius. I went into my pocket and handed Sirius the note the Hufflepuff gave to me.

"Have you seen any students getting these?" I asked him he read the note before replying.

"Yeah, they usually mean a family member passed away. But that was before the war. Now it means that a family member was murdered," Sirius explained. I stood up my mood changing from sad to infuriated.

"He knew…he knew and he didn't tell me. He told me that it was nothing," I said angrily, tears streaming down my face.

"What?" Sirius asked looking confused.

"James. We were walking to Dumbledore's office when he asked to see the note. After he read it he went white but when I asked about it he said it was nothing. I wish that stupid git would stop protecting me," I added angrily.

"Who died?" Sirius whispered. My face changed back and I sat down.

"Mum and dad," I whispered back. Sirius closed his eyes and breathed deeply before replying.

"I'm sorry, the reason James said that was because he didn't want you to be upset about your parents death before Dumbledore told you. He's just protecting you from the world. He thinks the less you know the more you are protected. He also just wants you safe and happy," Sirius explained putting his arm around me and pulling me close. I nodded, all the emotions running through my head, tiring me out until I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was mid afternoon on out last day before the Christmas holiday and we were staying at Hogwarts. Snow was falling outside and we were all sitting by the fire silently. I think everyone was afraid to talk; you could feel the tension in the air and there was no place to escape from it.

"I'm going outside for a walk," I said quietly. Nobody said anything so I got up and left. Once I got out into the open air of the grounds, I felt so much better. Suddenly I as grabbed around the waist and spun around in circles. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sirius," I gasped and he put me down on the snow and sat down next to me, smiling along with me too.

"It's like a graveyard in there; hard to breath," Sirius explained. I smiled; Sirius always knew how to cheer me up.

"So what do you want to do? I found a broom closet on the way here that looked nice," Sirius suggested winking. I laughed and stood up.

"Alright, let's go," I said enthusiastically. Sirius looked at me astonished for a moment.

"You do know I was joking, right Gwen?" Sirius asked.

"But I wasn't, so let's go," I said holding out my hand to help him up. Still looking hesitant I grabbed his hand and led him back to the castle.

"Where was it?" I asked as we wandered the halls.

"I told you I was joking. I made the whole thing up," Sirius explained.

"Then pick the best broom closet you have ever been to," I said looking for one down the hall. Sirius shrugged.

"I don't know Gwen. There's one right down this hallway," Sirius said. I grabbed his hand and led the way. Five minutes later, we were standing in front of the closet. I opened the door and went inside. Sirius had no choice but to follow.

"Gwen…" but I interrupted him by kissing him full on the mouth. His hands raised and he placed them behind my head pulling me closer. When we pulled apart Sirius was smiling, so was I.

"God, I forgot how good of a kisser you are," Sirius exclaimed. I smiled and turned a little red. Good thing it was dark in there.

"You're not too bad yourself," I replied. Suddenly the smile drained from Sirius' face.

"James would kill me if he knew we were here," Sirius said. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Sirius, please don't worry about it, alright? James is a big boy; he can handle it. Also, when I'm with you I don't want to be James' little sister. I don't want that to run our relationship. I'm just Gwen. Tell me what is running through your head right now," I asked, my voice full of purpose.

"That you are Gwen Potter and I want to marry you," Sirius said instantly before turning bright red.

"What?" I asked completely stunned at his answer.

"Uh nothing, don't worry about it. We should probably get back before we're missed," he said as he grabbed my hand and lead me out into the hallway.

"Sirius," I said digging my heels into the floor to slow him down. "Will you please talk to me?"

"Uhh…" he hesitated but I glared at him so he caved. "I… this was planned for your birthday. I was going to give you this," and he pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"It's a promise ring," he explained opening the box to show me. "It says one day I plan on marrying you and I hope you feel the same way."

"I do Sirius, I love you so much," I said, and then started giggling uncontrollably. Soon enough, Sirius joined in.

"What are we laughing at?" Sirius asked trying to contain his laughter. This made me laugh even harder.

"You looked like I was the devil, you were so scared," I said gasping for breath. Sirius' smile drained from his face instantly.

"That's not funny at all," Sirius said looking affronted. I laughed harder unable to control it.

"You better watch out Gwen Potter. What I really would suggest is running or paying the price of being tickled to death," Sirius explained while slowly walking toward me. I backed away slowly before sprinting down the corridor and out of the castle into the snow. I could still hear Sirius behind me so I ran faster. Suddenly I was grabbed around the waist and spun around in circles before being flung onto the snow, Sirius pinning me to the ground.

"You're right, it wasn't funny at all. Sirius please don't," I begged. Sirius laughed mischievously.

"Do you think I am going to forgive you that easily?" Sirius asked. I nodded hopefully convincing him.

"Yes because you are absolutely fantastic," I exclaimed. Sirius' face hardened as he leaned in closer to my face. I took this opportunity to distract him. I pushed my head off the snow and my lips met his. His hands immediately let go of my wrists and so I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him closer to the ground, his chest up against mine and his warmth warming me up.

"I absolutely forgive you now," Sirius said after we parted yet we were still tangled up in the snow.

"Good," I said before pulling him closer for a second kiss.


End file.
